


Glamour Never Takes A Day Off

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, Cuddling, Drinking, Glamorous Criminals, M/M, Partying, White Collar Crime, wolf of wallstreet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Wilkes
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Glamour Never Takes A Day Off

Sherlock hadn't been raised in a poor family by any means, his family owned an estate and could afford the best education, their children had everything they needed and wanted. However, he had never seen wealth like the kind of wealth that Sebastian Wilkes had. He had met the man while at some fancy gala Mycroft had invited him to attend, he had been so elegant as he waltzed around the ballroom like he owned the place. Glamour wasn't just a look, it was an entire way of behaving, it was a way of carrying oneself. The pure confidence that the man exuded was beyond belief, the way he held his champagne glass, how he spoke and laughed with people all night long was so sophisticated. That had drawn his attention enough for him to actually speak to him, it was so rare for him to ever reach out, but he couldn't ignore this man who was flitting around gracefully.

Of course, everyone knew about the Wilkes family and the legacy that was carried through their generations, an entire family invested in banking and stock-trading. Their empire was built on being wolves, for lack of a better term, vicious and willing to do whatever it took to keep the pack thriving. Even when that meant stepping over other people. Maybe it was the party rushing through his veins, but as they spoke, Sherlock swore Sebastian's teeth were sharper than anyone else's he had ever seen and he even joked that it was an evolutionary advantage given his chosen profession. Sebastian had taken that in stride, laughing over his drink with Sherlock until their veins were practically buzzing. It was easy to ignore the fact that his success and well-being was so heavily influenced by the suffering of others, he found it surprisingly easy to forget his ruthlessness.

It wasn't any secret that this beautiful man was a criminal, pure, unadulterated crime. All white collar crime, things they could reasonably justify by pretending that nobody was directly hurt by it, not violently anyway. Nobody was physically injured by embezzlement, tax evasion, bribery, and money laundering. That's why people like Sebastian felt so at ease with what they did to other people, they could justify ruining entire lives because nobody was physically injured that they could see. Sherlock could look past that if he truly tried, he found it really easy to when Sebastian was so charming and he had a feeling that was the quality that the older man used the most. That smile made it easy to just laugh with him and pretend that he wasn't morally bankrupt, the drinks kept coming and their conversation hadn't stopped, even as all of Sherlock's nerve-endings vibrated. 

By the end of the night, Sherlock was going home with Sebastian and he couldn't really remember much after getting into his black car, which was unsurprisingly as nice as everything else was. His head was lolling back against the fine leather seats, resting on Sebastian's shoulder all along the drive back to his place, he could vaguely remember stumbling along the lengthy driveway on his arm the entire time. Everything from then on was a complete blur, only bits and pieces coming to his mind when he thought back on it, but that wasn't a new feeling for him. The next thing that Sherlock remembered was waking up in Sebastian's warm bed, his arms curled tightly around the man's middle and his face buried in the middle of his back. He was still snoozing happily there, completely out and still half dressed in the suit he wore to the party, half-stripped.

Sherlock groaned softly as he sat up in bed, rubbing his head and noting that it was still dark outside, the alarm clock on the bedside table reading a little after three in the morning. His legs were shaky as he stepped down onto the fine carpet of the bedroom, sneaking as quietly as he could through the room towards the door, realizing he was dressed in satin pajamas that were a bit too big in the shoulders and definitely not his. They were nice and comfortable, he wondered briefly how much of Sebastian's things came from his crimes and how much of it came from his actual profession, he was willing to bet most of his things were bought with dirty money. The banking market in London was beyond corrupt, the crimes were practically built into the professions and the stock market was even worse from what he had heard about it. 

The tiles were cold on his bare feet as he crept through the hallways and down the nice stairs, wandering around until he found the kitchen, it was spacious and had marbled countertops that looked nicer than anything he had ever seen in his life. Even being raised in money, he had never seen any house so elegant. Opening up the cupboards, he found himself a dainty looking glass and moved to the fridge, staring at a row of water bottles he had never heard of. Bling H20, Berg, Fillico. He settled on grabbing a fancy looking bottle that had "Tasmanian Rain" written across the front of it and pouring his glass, taking a sip of it. Honestly, he was just thirsty and tap water would have worked just as fine, but he may never have another chance to drink something that looked so expensive and exotic. Though, it tasted like normal water to him. 

Leaning back against the counter, Sherlock took a deep breath as his head throbbed a bit, the party finally catching up to his body. He couldn't keep the small smile off of his face, thinking back to how much he had been laughing with Sebastian at the party, listening to him talk about his work and rambling about stocks. Most of it had gone over Sherlock's head, especially when drinks kept coming over to him, he remembered how many bills Sebastian had tossed at waiters and that probably had a big part in having them come over so many times. Even though he was undoubtedly a bad person for all the things he did and the unimaginable amount of laws his company broke, he couldn't help but think about how warm Sebastian had been in the bed. Finishing up his glass of water, he shrugged the thought off and slipped back through the luxurious house, back into the bed of the debonair man. A small smile was on Sherlock's face as he nuzzled his face into his back and drifted back off. 


End file.
